Nueva familia
by MoniBolis
Summary: *Spoilers del final de la 4 temporada* Dexter lidia con la muerte de Rita. One Shot


Dedicado a Joytrix.

* * *

_Rita ha muerto. Fue exterminada a manos del asesino Trinity, nombre real Arthur Mitchell. No pude hacer nada, estoy perdido. Más que cuando Harry murió; o cuando mate a mi hermano….No se que hacer..._

- Dexter – Deb se acercó a su hermano adoptivo y le dio un abrazó, lo cual era muy raro en ella. – Estamos todos contigo –

Dexter y los niños estaban en el funeral para Rita. El lugar estaba lleno de policías de Miami.

_Esto es nada más que un estupido ritual para "decir adios". Para mi; es solo la exhibición del cadáver de Rita._

- Ese cabrón se pudrirá en el puto infierno – dijo Deb regresando a su habitual modo de ser. – No que sirva de mucho para ti –

Dexter solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hermano – El detective Batista – Mi más sentido pésame –

_Por la última hora todos estos policías me han dado el pésame, la mayoría no los reconozco ni siquiera se sus nombres. Pero todos concuerdan en que soy el tipo más bueno del mundo y no me lo merecía. Pero quizás si me lo merecía, quizás mis esqueletos en mi armario me han alcanzado y Rita tuvo que pagar por ellos._

- Dexter – era el turno de la teniente LaGuerta – Puedes tomarte el tiempo que sea necesario para tu recuperación –

-Gracias –Dijo Dexter_. _Mantuvo la cabeza abajo para que no notaran que su dolor es más arrepentimiento. De no poder tomar venganza.

De la parte de atrás de la iglesia llegó Gail Brandon, la mamá de Rita. Se conservó rígida y distante.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a mi hija? – dijo la madre de manera pasiva agresiva indirectamente a Dexter.

* * *

La ceremonia termino y el entierro fue rápido para evitar el fuerte sol de Miami. Dexter fue acompañado por su hermana y su suegra de regreso a la casa.

_La casa se siente vacía, este ya no es mi hogar. ¿Alguna vez lo fue?_

- Pondré a los niños a dormir – la suegra quito de los brazos de Dexter a su pequeño hijo. –Vamos niños –

- Es muy temprano – se quejó Astor

-No importa los niños de tu edad deben dormir temprano, además quiero llevarlos al parque mañana temprano –

- ¿Tenemos que ir Dexter? –

Dexter no había prestado atención a la conversación – Si, irán con su abuela –

Los niños siguieron de mala gana a su abuela a sus habitaciones.

Deb sacó un par de cervezas del refrigerador – No me gusta esa vieja puta. Y no la deberías dejar actuar así –

- ¿Actuar como? Es su abuela solo quiere ayudar – Dexter acepto la cerveza y tomaron asiento en la barra de la cocina.

-Se que estás pasando por mucho Dex, pero esa mujer se va meter en tu vida con el pretexto de los niños y créeme que sus intenciones no son buenas –

_Deb tiene razón, Gail es entrometida. Anteriormente trató de alejar a Rita, talvez ahora quiere alejar a los niños. Pero en estos momentos me ayudaría que los tenga entretenidos.

* * *

_

Por la noche Dexter espero que dieran las 2 de la mañana para salir de su casa. Tenía en la mira a un conductor ebrio que salió por un tecnicismo. No había matado a nadie desde que asesino a Trinity. Se estacionó afuera de la casa del sospechoso Joel López.

El sujeto salió, Dexter se acercó por la espalda, lo inyecto.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estoy? – el hombre se despertó. Estaba desnudo, incapaz de moverse en un cuarto cubierto de plástico. – ¡¿Quién eres tu? – vio por fin a Dexter

- Reconoces a estas personas – Dexter le mostró las fotografías de 6 personas. – Intoxicado condujiste por una zona escolar. Atropellaste a 10 personas, prácticamente te lanzaste contra ellas. 6 de ellas murieron – Dexter corto la mejilla derecha del hombre.

-¡No espera! Fueron los frenos, ¡fueron los frenos! –

Dexter apuñaló al hombre y espero a sentir la satisfacción de su primer asesinato en semanas…Nada sucedió.

_¡No! ¡Necesito esto! ¿Qué diablos me pasa? _Dexter lanzó el cuchillo en señal de frustración_  


* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente Dexter se quedó en la casa. No podía regresar al trabajo aún, se vería raro. Además tenía que cuidar de Harrington.

- ¡Vayan a su cuarto! – Gail regresó del parque con los niños. Astor y Cody corrieron a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dexter habló con su voz sumisa.

-¡Esos niños! – exclamó Gail – Los lleve al parque y decidieron que sería divertido matar una paloma enferma – la abuela de los niños hizo una mueca de asco – La atraparon, le aplastaron la cabeza y le arrancaron la alas –

Dexter se sorprendió – ¿Estas segura? –

-Por supuesto que si. Nunca había visto algo tan repugnante en mi vida – Gail e cruzó de brazos. – En mis años de maestra vi a muchos niños perturbados, no quiero que mis nietos terminen así. Tendré que quedarme más tiempo porque obviamente tu eres incapaz de atenderlos adecuadamente –

La mujer salió del cuarto muy dignamente.

_-Va querer llevarse a los niños –_

La figura de Harry, el padre de Dexter; apareció junto a él.

_-No son mis hijos, puede llevárselos si quiere. Yo me quedaré con Harrington – _dijo Dexter a su padre.

_- Yo te protegí aunque no fueras mi hijo biológico. ¿De verdad no te interesan Astor y Cody? –_

- ¿Dexter? – el pequeño Cody lo sacó de su trance.

-Dime campeón –

-No quiero vivir con la abuela – dijo el niño.

-No te preocupes – Dexter le dio una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

Al día siguiente Dexter regresó de realizar las compras en el supermercado. Solo se llevó a su bebé y dejó a Astor y Cody con su abuela.

- ¡no! – se escucharon gritos en la parte trasera de la casa. Dexter fue al patio para ver lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –

-¡Lo que pasa es que estos niños están trastornados! – grito Gail – ¡lo hicieron otra vez! –

- ¡Dexter! – los niños corrieron al lado del hombre. – Nos golpeó –

- Por el amor de Dios – dijo la abuela – Ve lo que le hicieron al perro de la vecina –

La mujer señaló detrás de los arbustos del jardín. Ahí estaba el cachorro destrozado. Dexter reconoció las apuñaladas llenas de rabia. El destripamiento desesperado. Le recordó a cuando el era niño y tuvo esos impulsos.

_Un buen trabajo_, pensó Dexter.

-Mira – hablo Gail – Usaron las herramientas del garaje para hacer esta barbaridad –

- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó Dexter a los niños, estos solo bajaron la mirada.

- Los niños están perturbado y tu no estás haciendo nada por ayudarlos. Me los pienso llevar. Puedes quedarte con _ese_ – Gail señaló al bebé de Dexter – pero a mis nietos me los llevo –

- No puede hacer eso – dijo tranquilamente Dexter.

- Estoy preparada para llevarlo a los juzgados si es necesario –

- Fuera de mi casa Gail –

La mujer resoplo y se fue.

-Dexter, nos golpeó – Astor mostró los moretones en los brazos.

-Necesitamos hablar –

Dexter sentó a los niños enfrente de él en la sala.

-¿Por qué le hicieron eso al perro de la Sra. Sánchez? – Los niños no contestaron. –Pueden confiar en mí…¿les molesto algo? O… –

-Así murió mamá ¿no? – dijo Astor. Dexter se sorprendió. – ¿No fue así Dexter? ¿No la acuchillaron así?–

- ¿Cómo supieron eso? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Estaba en las noticias – dijo quedamente Cody – Nos sentimos tan bien Dexter, cuando ese perro aulló de dolor, se sintió tan bien – El hermano menor dijo de manera siniestra. Dexter lo observó con calma, analizó sus facciones. Luego desvió la mirada a la hermana mayor. La misma cara.

_Me reconozco en estos niños. Me veo a mismo. Al parecer he encontrado un camino._

- Necesitamos hacerlo, Dexter – hablo Astor – Por favor, no nos odies –

-No los odio. Los entiendo –

* * *

- Entonces no habrá problema – Gail Brandon hablaba con su abogado por teléfono.

-No, no habrá problema. No son sus hijos biológicos. Cualquier juez fallará a su favor –

-Muchas gracias licenciado. Pasaré mañana temprano a su oficina para empezar la demanda –

-De acuerdo, adios Sra. Brandon –

-Adios – Gail colgó el teléfono. Se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel. Con cuidado sacó su pijama y la colocó sobre la cama. Su rito fue interrumpido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –

-Gail, soy yo Dexter –

La mujer abrió la puerta de mala gana. – ¿Qué quiere? –

-Hablar. Creo que tiene razón. Los niños deberían vivir con usted –

- Adelante – Gail le cedio el paso.

_¡Claro! Le digo que tiene la razón y me sonríe._

- Que bueno que entrara en razón…- No pudo terminar la frase, Dexter ya la había inyectado y puesto a dormir.

* * *

- ¿Don…dónde estoy? – Gail se despertó confusa y con la boca seca.

-Que bueno que despierta suegra –

-¡Dexter! – trató de moverse – Hijo de perra, siempre supe que eras un delincuente, un monstruo –

- Se requiere de un monstruo para reconocer a otro –

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Déjame ir! – la mujer empezó a gritar y tratar de safarse de las ataduras. Dexter la amordazó.

-Tantos gritos, con razón Rita la detestaba –

Dexter sacó su colección de cuchillos. – Amaba a Rita, no me dí cuenta hasta que la perdí. Vera Sra. Brandon no soy fan de los sentimientos, la mayoría de mi vida nunca los tuve –

Gail Brandon dejó de forcejear y de gritar. Dexter le quitó la mordaza.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo la mujer con dificultad – ¿Es por lo que le pasó a Rita? Yo también la perdí.-

- No Sra. Brandon, yo ya era así mucho antes –

- Si quieres a los niños, está bien; puedes quedártelos –

_Y empieza la etapa en que quiere negociar conmigo. _Dexter sonrió – Ya que menciona a los niños…En parte es para quitármela de encima, pero esto…-

Dexter deslizo el filo del cuchillo por la mejilla de la mujer; haciéndola sangrar.

– Esto es por sus alumnos. Investigue porque la habían despedido de su escuela. Al parecer Gail, te gusta acostarte con niños pre adolescentes –

- ¡No es cierto! – Gail empezó a gritar nuevamente. Dexter la amordazó una vez más.

- La dirección escolar decidió mirar al otro lado, negar las acusaciones y mandarte a otro distrito. Te saliste con la tuya, pero no esos niños que quedaran perturbados, probablemente nunca tendrán una relación intima con una mujer cuando crezcan –

Dexter tomo el cuchillo con las dos manos y se acomodó para dar el golpe mortal.

- Suegra enfadosa no entra en el código, pero abusadora de niños si –

Encajó el cuchillo en el ventrículo izquierdo. Suspiró cuando sintió la satisfacción de matar.

* * *

- Bueno, ya es hora de irme – Unos días después Deb visitaba a su hermano – ¿Estás seguro que tienes todo bajo control? –

-Si, puedes irte. Eres una ocupada detective – Dexter le sonrió – Además el bebé ya esta dormido. Y Astor y Cody están tranquilos –

- ¡Hey! – Deb le dio un golpecito en el brazo – Que bueno que esa perra de tu suegra decidió irse –

-Si, al parecer tenía que regresar a dar clases – Dexter se encogió de hombros

- En fin, nos vemos hermanito –

Dexter cerró la puerta. Se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño hijo que dormía en la cuna. Acarició su cabeza y lo dejo dormir tranquilo. Luego llegó al cuarto de Astor y Cody.

Los niños lo esperaban.

- ¿En que parte nos quedamos en la lección? – pregunto Dexter.

- La primera regla del código – dijo con rapidez Cody.

-¿ Y cuál es? –

-Solo matamos a las personas malvadas – contestó Astor

_-Serás un gran padre – Rita se apareció al lado derecho de Dexter. Le sonrió. _

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo – Harry apareció por el lado izquierdo._

_Esta es mi nueva familia. _Pensó Dexter_  
_

**Fin

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy agradecidas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
